A Familiar Taste of Poison
by IvyLinkin
Summary: I want to touch him, to feel him underneath my skin. One kiss and I'll be addicted to him.   Purely Bamon.


**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone! I had a creative moment and decided to write this. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW network does and whoever owns the Vampire Diaries now since L. J. Smith doesn't any more. The song does not belong to me. The song is A Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm.**

* * *

The leaves scattered around me in my haste. Frustration swelled up again tightly in my chest. I could not for the life of me stop thinking about him. His body and his beautiful blue eyes taunting me to give in, but I know shouldn't. The sunlight peering from the spaces of the trees was starting to dwindle. It was getting late, but I couldn't go back home just yet. Lately all I could ever think about was Damon Salvatore. Which it in itself wouldn't be so bad, but it was how I was thinking about him. A couple of months had past since my grams had died. The blame was solely on Damon. That's why I was so annoyed by my current thoughts. How could I be attracted to my grams killer? What's wrong with me? Kicking leaves beside of me did not seem to help with my anger.

_Drink the wine my darling, you said_

_Take your time and consume all of it_

_But the roses were only to drain my inspiration_

_The promises were spoiled before you left your lips and_

Anything coming out of Damon's mouth is a lie. He had made many promises and he usually found a way to break them. Not towards me, but I usually tried to avoid him. At first it was in anger, but now embarrassment. If I was anywhere near him I would give myself away. He probably would be able to smell the lust pouring off of me. Ugh. Sometimes I disgust myself. I had tried everything to try to get him off of my mind. I halfheartedly flirted with other guys even. Nothing seemed to work.

_I breath you in again_

_Just to feel you underneath my skin_

_Holding onto the sweet escape _

_Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

The smell of Damon could most likely make me orgasm on the spot. It was so humiliating. His smell is so unique and pure Damon. He's like my unique brand of poison. I can't get enough of his scent.

_I tell myself that you are no good for me_

_I wish you well but desire never leaves_

_I could fight this to the end_

_But maybe I don't wanna win_

I try to argue with myself that it'll never work. We could never have a relationship. That being with him is wrong. My desire will not be quenched though. I try to fight it, but I'll lose. Sometimes I think that maybe I don't want to fight it. To give to my lust, my desire for him.

_I breath you in again_

_Just to feel you underneath my skin_

_Holding onto the sweet escape_

_Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

I want to touch him, to feel him underneath my skin. One kiss and I'll be addicted to him.

_I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober_

_I want you on my mind, in my dreams_

_Behind these eyes that I wanna wake up_

_No, not this time_

Drinking helps relieve me of him temporarily, but I can't always be drunk. I have school for one thing. No one seems to notice my new thoughts, but I can only hope that it will last. I had seen Damon earlier and he had a mischievous look in his eyes, like he knew something. Was I that obvious? I hope not. My dreams have been getting hotter by the night. I have them every night. In my dreams I can give into my feelings, into him. I saw a shadow pass a few yards from me. I cautiously say "Who's there?" I'm not expecting a answer, but I get one. " It's Damon." I spot him coming closer to where I stand. " What do you want?" I ask praying that he won't notice my ever growing arousal. A couple of feet from me he finally answers me. "You." "Me?" "Yes, I want you." He confidentially stares into my eyes. He smirks suddenly and states, "I know you want me too." I try to deny him, but he slowly brings his hand up to my face and starts to stroke the side of my face. I can't help, but give in to him. I feel betrayed by my bodies weakness, but there's nothing that I can do. One touch from him and the fight leaves me. "How long have you known?" you silently ask him. He leans his face towards my jaw and starts to slightly kiss it. Tiny sparks burst in me from where his lips make contact. Making his way to my ear he replies, "from the very beginning." he softly nibbles my ear and my will weakens. I can't resist him now. He lifts his head back up and attaches his mouth to mine.

The kiss is slow, lingering, and very passionate that promises more. One taste and I'm already done for. None of the past matters now. It's me, him, and the soft breeze blowing through the trees.

_I breath you in again_

_Just to feel you underneath my skin_

_Holding onto the sweet escape_

_Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

_A familiar taste of poison, a familiar taste of poison_

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Please comment! :)**


End file.
